Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lane recognition device which recognizes a lane based on an image captured by a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a lane recognition device which recognizes a lane boundary by detecting a lane mark such as a white line for demarcating a traveling lane provided on a road from an image of the road ahead of a vehicle captured by a camera mounted in the vehicle.
In the case where a lane mark on the main lane side is not laid on a branch point between a main lane and a branch lane, the conventional lane recognition device might erroneously recognize the lane mark on the branch lane as a lane mark on the main lane, thus having low recognition accuracy of the branch lane.
The present invention has been made in view of the above background. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a lane recognition device capable of appropriately recognizing a demarcation position of the main lane even in the case where a lane mark on the main lane side is not laid on the branch point between the main lane and the branch lane.